The mission of the UMES MBRS RISE Program is to enhance the skills and competitiveness of underrepresented minority students and faculty in the Department of Natural Sciences (DNS) in biomedical research. The MBRS RISE Program will select 20 students and 6 members of faculty to fulfill the mission above through the following specific goals and objectives: [unreadable] [unreadable] Student Development -- Provide professional development opportunities to students in the biomedical sciences in the Department of Natural Sciences at UMES [unreadable] Objective i - Increase the number of DNS students who participate in professional development activities from 38 to 58 [unreadable] Objective ii - Increase the number of DNS students who are mentored by DNS faculty from 38 to 58 [unreadable] Objective iii - Enhance the academic support and preparation of DNS students in the biomedical sciences at UMES through the introduction of 4 new courses and 9 workshops. [unreadable] [unreadable] Faculty Development -- Provide meaningful professional development opportunities to minority faculty in DNS [unreadable] Objective i - Increase the number of active collaborations between UMES minority faculty and faculty at major research institutions from 1 to 6 in order to enhance access to research opportunities [unreadable] Objective ii - Increase the number of sabbaticals granted to science minority faculty from 1 to 3 [unreadable] Objective iii - Increase scholarly productivity of DNS minority faculty from 4 to 8 presentations in biomedical sciences delivered at scientific conferences; and refereed publications in biomedical sciences from 1 to 3 each year of the Program period [unreadable] Objective iv - Increase the rate of DNS minority faculty participation in continuing education courses from 1 to 3 each year of the proposed project period. [unreadable] [unreadable] Institution Development -- Enhance the instructional infrastructure in biomedical sciences in the Department of Natural Sciences at UMES [unreadable] Objective i - Equip the DNS Computer Resource Room (room 2119) with the addition of 20 desktop computers and 2 accompanying printers [unreadable] Objective ii - Increase the number of classrooms in DNS with installed docking stations and accessories including liquid display projection devices from 1 to 7. [unreadable] [unreadable] This program will emphasize faculty development through collaborations with research-intensive institutions. The retention of student interest in biomedical sciences, through the involvement in extramural research will be a major focus of the project. At the end of the project period, 20 students will have matriculated into doctoral degree programs nationwide. [unreadable] [unreadable]